


Taking a Stroll

by Si67



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si67/pseuds/Si67
Summary: Annette's having a bit of sleep trouble seeking out help from those availableThis was done for Felannie Secret Santa 2019 event
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	Taking a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentleleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleleaves/gifts).



> This fic is for barclay#1379 it's my first written work in a long time so I hope this is to your liking

“Of all the things I’m feeling at this very moment, why couldn’t sleepy be one of them?” This thought has been echoing through her mind for hours as she stared at the ceiling annoyed that her evening break from reality was being interrupted by no one other than herself. The young mage usually falls asleep without any fuss after having her evening teatime with Mercedes but this time she couldn’t get a wink no matter what, it somewhat reminded her of finals week at the School of Sorcery. Miss Dominic sat up in her bed thoroughly examining the sparse living quarters she inhabited for any signs of her slippers. Her examination ends spying them underneath her desk chair “AHA” blurts the young woman as she hurriedly pitter patters over to them.

Now garbed in her orange nightgown and blue slippers the chipper mage set out to hopefully resolve her little sleeping problem. Her first stop was her neighbor the ever captivating and lovely sounding Dorothea Arnault whom Annette hoped could lull her to sleep. Walking just a few doors from her room greeted her with Ms.Arnault’s residence and before knocking Annette decided to take in all the art decorating her room's door. Random assortments of drawings done by Bernie and Ignatz coated the door, corny love quotes etched into the doorframe from Garegg Mach’s very own Casanovas, an exotic feather, a combined list of places to sleep and brawl, topped off with a very distinct portrait of Dorothea with what looked like dried lipstick and the Hresvelg crest present.. Seeing all this now feels incredibly nostalgic as if their school days were now a bygone era too far gone to ever be salvaged.

_**What does it matter, you still wound up killing them all at the end of the day?** _

Annette flinched at the intrusive thought “No we-” “Why hey there Ann” utters someone speaking in a tone that’s confident yet smug at the same time. Upon opening her eyes, the young scholar found Dorothea standing propped up against her doorway relieved she responds “Hi hi Dorothea” a soft smile spreading across her face. “Well come on in, it would be rude of me to just let you sit outside all by your lonesome” Pleased with how smoothly this was going Annette practically hopped into Dorothea’s quarters. “That was adorable, but Felix wasn’t kidding when he said she practically marchers to her own drumbeat” Dorothea chuckled to herself before following suit. Annette quickly took a seat in the available desk chair “So Ann what brings you to this ol’ hidey hole of mine? If it’s to borrow makeup there’s some in the drawer next to you?” stated Dorothea as she perused her closet for her own nightly attire to settle into. Annie wasted no time cutting straight to the point of her visit “Well I came over not for anything like makeup but more that I’ve been struggling to get any shuteye the past couple of hours, when normally I’m out faster than Raphael rushes to the dining hall. So, I thought you have a super pretty and serene voice maybe listening to you hum a few tunes is what can finally pull me into the land of dreams.”

The uncertainty present on the young vocalist’s face was plain as day, making it clear that Annette would have to take off the kid gloves to persuade her. So, Annie knew what she had to do and took a deep breath resolving herself to employ a tactic that she had used a lifetime ago fatal to any who faced her. What is this fabled technique of terror belonging to the scion of House Dominic you may ask, pleading? “Pwetty pwease Dorothea with a cherry on top” putting on her cutest voice possible as she worked to sway her comrade’s opinion on the matter even going as far as to pout her lips and bat her eyelashes for maximum appeal. Which resulted in the exact opposite “Hahahahahaha” was all the older woman could manage after witnessing Annette’s amusing display. Now embarrassed Annette did the only thing she could do take a seat and place her coat over herself to hide from the shame.

After composing herself to a degree Dorothea decided to explain “Annette I’m not refusing because I don’t want to sweetheart but more on the fact that I’m not allowed to do so”. Annie peaked out from her head out and shot her a bewildered look which Dorothea took as a sign to explain further. “With the multitude of battles lately we haven’t gotten much time to actual;y rest and our upcoming siege on Enbarr will require all our strength” she says solemnly her resigned determination showing through even now.

_**You’re not strong enough** _

Annette momentarily winced but continued to pay attention “My singing is something that’s viewed by the professor as a vital asset not only to my platoon, but for rejuvenating troops as well. So until Enbarr is routed, I’ve been expressly forbidden from doing much with my voice outside of warmups, I’m sorry Annette”. “No, it’s fine it was kinda unfair for me to waltz in expecting you to do so with such an important battle coming up anyway” she couldn’t hide how dejected her voice became. Annette then grabbed her coat to depart “Good night Dorothea.” “Good night Annette” and she closed the door behind her.

That was unfortunately a bust and now Annette needed to scout which of her compatriots were around to help her out. Nighttime at Garegg Mach always frightened Annette to pieces, the way shadows cast shapes that resembled demonic beasts or incomprehensible horrors. Not to mention the silence that went undisturbed for such long periods it felt more disturbing than peaceful. Annette wasted no time ascertaining the status of all her friends to determine what would be the best course of action. Mercedes and Ingrid both turned in for the night and waking them up outside of their scheduled routines was a trial she wasn’t in the mood to experience. Dimitri, Dedue, father, and professor Byleth were altogether in a war council meeting together and who knows how long that will take to finish. As for Sylvain he was doing a night of gallivanting in the town nearby and seems to have dragged Ashe along with him. Only person left was Felix whom she had no clue of his location after turning in for the night, since it definitely wasn’t the training grounds because his practice strikes are loud enough for the entire monastery to hear.

So, Annette was forced to turn to an unlikely ally in her quest for a good night’s sleep, as she scaled the stairs to the 2nd floor dorms she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. “Good evening Annette is there something a daughter of House Dominic requires? Pay it no heed as the heir to House Gloucester I’ll do all that I can to aid you” greeted Lorenz in his typical dramatic fashion. Fhiridiad’s scholar-to-be stifled her giggles regarding his overdramatic showcase remembering that individuals like him were sticklers for “proper” noble behavior. “May I come in Lorenz” responded Annette and wordlessly he stepped aside gesturing to the inside of his quarters and so she entered swiftly. Both parties got themselves situated around Lorenz’s tea table before getting the discussion going “Tea?” “Oh no thanks I had my fair share with Mercie already thank you for the kind offer though.” Despite the calm atmosphere of the environment Annie felt tense with her chest feeling tighter as time passed and her shaking leg was the only thing taking her mind off it all. “So, cutting right to the chase is everything okay Annette you seem on edge” Am I on edge? I just want to achieve some solution that lets me rest maybe that’s the explanation behind this underlying tenseness I feel.

**_You’re the weakest link_ **

And whatever is causing these headaches “I need something to help me doze off because from the way things are headed, I might be up all night” stated Annette “Oh that won’t do at all, it is a noble’s duty for us to be ready and rested to fight at our best on behalf of the common folk” Annette internally groaned hoping he didn’t launch into one of his platitude filled tirades about nobility, which Lorenz thankfully didn’t. He quickly got back on track by asking Annie a series of questions to see what the best approach to take

“Have you tried tea or counting sheep?”

“Had tea with Mercie a little while ago and sheep counting has never worked for me not even as a child.”

“Are there any issues with the bed itself?”

“Nope as fluffy as it’s always been” “What about sing-”

“Just visited Dorothea and that didn’t pan out either and my singing just works to keep me awake”

Out of proposals Lorenz begins rubbing his finger across his chin furiously wracking his brain for an answer so the young mage wouldn’t leave disappointed. “AHA” shouts the boisterous noble nearly startling Annie out of her seat “Apologies but I believe I have the answer to which you’ve been seeking.” Such a statement earns an incredulous look from her, but she indulges him anyway “So what is this solution you’ve found”. “A technique I picked up from my old rapscallion of a rival Claude known as meditation” both people situated themselves on the ground with Annette making sure to follow the behavior of the refined man.

“Start by closing your eyes and focusing on your breathing, make no attempt to control it just let the cycle wash over you and be lulled into a sense of tranquility. Annie repeated these instructions to the letter closing her eyes and making a concentrated effort to replicate Lorenz’s results albeit too concentrated. Unable to properly apply the technique her mind began wandering to places she longed to forget-Gronder Field, Fort Merceus, and the Bridge of Myrrdin. Annette desperately tried pushing these thoughts aside to focus on centering her breathing, but it was a fruitless endeavor as she cycled through her memories. Areadbhar tearing through Ignatz like paper in Dimitri’s savage pursuit of Edelgard, Leonie’s vicious gaze as she bursted forward in Annette’s direction if it weren’t for her panicked command to pelt her opposition with fireballs would she even be alive? Her breathing continued to grow more laborious falling deeper into the rabbit hole as the memories continued to flow like a raging tide. “I am Ferdinand of Adrestia” a rallying cry as hollow as the feeling of victory after striking him down, the sight of Caspar pinned under Luin with the only company being the pool of blood beneath him. Accompanied by Linhardt’s resigned apathy to all the fighting gladly accepting Felix’s arrow to the chest now that his best friend was gone. All that’s left is Enbarr, even after all this bloodshed we will prevail and provide a better generation for our successors.

**_I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW BY THE GODDESS SOTHIS I DON'T KNOW_ **

“Annette, Annette listen to me you need to try composing yourself. Attempt to slow your breathing, no harm will come you are in a safe environment please stay calm. “I’m ok, I’m in control breathe in breathe out” Annette perform this a multitude of times until her breathing had steadied. “Lorenz thank you for helping” Annette stood up placing a hand on her chest still feeling mild pain in that area “It was nothing Annette just doing what was necessary is all”. Readying herself to leave Annie put her coat over her nightgown and proceeded to walk out once again. “Wait” Annette whipped around to face him “Please stay safe and try not to anything too taxing for the rest of the night”. A smile graced the young mage’s face “Of course I bid you goodnight Sir Gloucester” jokingly doing a curtsy which he reciprocated “And to you as well Lady Dominic” and with that she left the company of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

After her episode back there, Annette didn’t want to engage in anymore conversations aiming to trudge back to her room and cry into her pillow. “Everyone has probably turned in for the night so thankfully nobody can witness my miserable state of being” hanging her head in shame as descended the stairs. An assumption that was quickly disproven upon encountering Felix at the bottom of the stairwell, the young maiden’s pained face briefly looked up at the sky specifically-the star Sirius wondering if this is some sort of holy chastisement. “What are you doing up so late Annette it’s not like you?” the question brought her back to reality “Oh just wandering I guess”. The raven-haired man’s brow furrowed and folded his arms at the statement “Fine then why are you wandering around then Annette” his tone a mix between concern and annoyance “Nothing it’s nothing” as the orange haired woman tried to briskly walk past him.

**_Confide in Him. Just do it_ **

Quickly stopping in her tracks Annette finally did what she needed “Can I talk to you about something important Felix” and he acknowledges her request with a nod. Now the dour swordsman and chipper mage were huddled next to each other at the bottom of the stairwell as Annette shined a light on her problem.

“I’m so deathly afraid of what’s to come on our Enbarr campaign I can’t sleep”

“Do you think we won’t be able to protect you or something?”

“No of course not, you guys are practically family to me I trust you guys more than anything”

“Do you feel that you’re not strong enough to protect us?”

Hearing this spoken aloud caused Annette’s breath to hitch and tears to start welling in ocean blue eyes because in her heart of hearts she believed it fully. “Well that’s a load of bunk” the remark gave Annie such severe whiplash she had to do a double take at Felix whose eyes were focused entirely on her. The myrmidon proceeds to cup her face in his hands and say “I’ll only say this once you’re one of the strongest people I know, putting your entire being in ever skirmish” his tone remains stern but brimming with warmth somehow. Felix continued “Annette you’ve been an instrumental part of our backline offense, helped bring down the Death Knight along with Catherine and the Professor, and if it weren’t for your responsiveness during that Gronder nightmare a good chunk of us wouldn’t be here including me.

Annette flushed at all his praise “For such an overachiever you really do overthink things” to which she rebutted “Is it wrong that I am, we’re launching an attack on the imperial capital sealing the deal that war ends in a week regardless of which side wins” huffed the agitated tiny woman. A smirk appeared on the raven-haired man before he spoke up once more “So that would make Enbarr like every battle we’ve had since had students, one that was taxing and would produce a clear victor when all was said and done”. Annette was about to challenge him, but he continued “Sure the stakes are higher and the trials that awaits us even more so, but at the end of the day a battle is a battle nothing more or less. And after what happened to my father, I have no intention of losing anyone important to me at this point. “Not Dimitri, not Sylvain, not Ingrid, Ashe, Dedue, Mercedes” he steadied himself for this next part “and most of all you Annette”.

Having all of this unloaded onto her when she was already embarrassed only served to make the poor girl’s face burn brighter. “We’ll watch your back just to make to have ours all right” finally ending Felix’s lecture as he took his hands away and now adamantly refused to look Annie in the eyes. A brief silence took hold over the two “Thank you Felix, I needed that truly” as she scooted over to him resting her head on his shoulder, “No problem.” Annette finally felt at peace and ready for the coming battle reminding herself that she does have a part to play. “Alright I finally feel ready to turn in for tonIIIIIIIIIIGHHHT” with her anxieties placated her drowsiness and admittedly terrible sense of balance prompted her to fall, thankfully Felix snaked an arm around her waist catching her. “Thank you” was all Annie was able to squeak out about her awkward display and Felix choosing to ignore it despite how red his ears appeared. “In your current state I don’t have faith you’ll make it 3ft without falling” a statement that she couldn’t help but agree with. “So, what are you gonna do Fel-whoa” as he unexpectedly took the maiden into his arms in what could best be described as a bridal carry and left Annette a sputtering mess of incoherent words. She’s never been this close to him before, was he always so warm and his chest was solid enough to be serviceable as a pillow. Which she seemed to unconsciously indulge in as the world seemed to melt away with finally succumbing to the world of dreams while in Felix’s warm embrace.


End file.
